Comforting Heartbeat
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Sara ends up getting turned into a puppy, and Blowy's forced to entertain her in the time being. But after a while, she discovers one thing about him that no one would have possibly guessed. Some BlowholexOC if ya squint very hard at the end.


**HEYO :D**

**Yay another oneshot xD I want to thank my friend FreddysNightmare1984 for helping me start this. I drew a pic of Sara as a puppy (as you can see from the cover pic), and I got to thinking "Oh man, it'd be so hilarious if Blowhole had to entertain her if she was a puppy" and voila, this oneshot was made xD**

**Please R&R, and no flames or trolling please! Sorry if there is some grammer problems (note that my writer doesn't have spell check DX)**

**And the misspellings in Sara's talk are necessary, as it shows she's speaking 'toddler' xD HARDEST LANGUAGE EVER**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Penguins of Madagascar, nor his character. I only own Sara. Me and Julia own Larry, Moe, Pete, and Tony (XDDD)**

**...**

Sara sighed, boredly tossing a rubber ball back and forth. "Wonder what Blowy's doin'.." she mumbled, getting off her bed. She exited her room and walked down the hallway.

Blowhole was working on what looked like some sort of ray gun. Sara's two best lobster friends, Larry and his brother Moe, were assisting the dolphin. well, they were trying to assist...

"hold it steady, would you?" Blowhole said. Larry had a screwdriver in his claw. "It's kinda hard to hold this boss" it kept slipping from his claw.

Sara walked in. "Heyo!" she smiled. "What'cha doin?"

"working on a new invention" Blowhole said.

"It's a ray gun" Larry said, the screwdriver slipping from his claw. "dang it"'

Sara snickered. "Need help?

"Please," sighed Larry. Sara walked over and got the screwdriver.

"thanks" Larry said.

"Yeah Sara, thanks for the help" Moe said. "my claw's about to fall off"

"oh we're almost done you big babies" Blowhole snapped, rolling his eyes. "only a few more bolts to tighten"

Sara laughed. Finally, all the bolts were in and the machine was finished. Sara grinned. "Cooooolll...what does it do?" She was almost hesitant to press the buttons.

"It's a ray gun" Blowhole said, as if that statement alone explained what the device did.

"It's supposed to shoot lazers" Larry said. "It's our greatest weapon"

"IF it works" Moe grumbled.

"It WILL work you fools!" Blowhole said. "Now we can try it out"

Sara grinned, "Awesome..can I push a button?" Before Blowhole could reply, Sara snickered and quickly brought her paw toward the button quickly, made sure to touch it lightly before pulling away, not really pushing it.

But apparently, she did push it, and didn't notice.

"Sara, stop playing around before...!" Blowhole started.

ZAP!

the ray gun went off, the lazer hitting Sara.

Sara squeaked as the lazer zapped her.

"Sara!" Larry cried.

Moe blinked. "Is she... is she SHRINKING?"

sure enough, Sara was getting smaller.

The ray then went away a few seconds later.

Sara shook her head. "Ugh..." her head buzzed in pain. She looked at Blowhole and the lobsters, and her eyes widened. "Woah!" she said, not noticing her voice was alittle more pitched. "How did you guys get so big?"

Larry and Moe's jaws dropped. "whoa"

Sara blinked. "what's the matter guys?"

"S-Sara, you... you're..."

"YOU'RE A PUPPY!" Blowhole yelled.

Sara jumped at his yell, and examined herself. "What happen'd? Why am I a puppy again? Make it didn't happin!"

Blowhole glared at the lobsters. "You morons, what did you do!"

"we just did what you told us boss, honest!"

"Yeah!" Larry nodded.

Tony scratched the back of his neck. "I guess it's messed up alittle, the ray.."

Sara blinked her big puppy eyes, confused now. "Well...hey, at least she'll be less annoying," snickered Moe. The puppy glared at the lobster, her ears folded back. "No! I don't wanna be a puppy again!" she said in a pitched voice, crossing her arms and pouting.

"well i don't know what to tell ya kid..." Moe started.

"I don't wanna be a puppy again! i don't, i DON'T!" she pouted more, her bottom lip sticking out a bit.

"oh boy" Larry mumbled.

"Well, is there a way to reverse this thing?" A lobster, Pete, said, tapping the ray.

Blowhole growled. "How the heck did you morons mess this up?"

"We didn't mess it up!" frowned Larry. "We followed exactly how the blueprints were.." he pulled out the blueprints. "We put everything that was needed in there...didn't have any complications.." he opened the small door that opened the ray. "Let me check the wiring.."

Sara sighed, "Well, what I do?"

"I don't wanna be a puppy no more!" Sara whined.

Blowhole facepalmed.

"let me see those blueprints!" Moe snatched the blueprints away from his brother. "hmm..." his eyes widened. "You nimrod! you got some of the wires mixed up!" he whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Cried Larry, rubbing his head. "But hey, maybe this is a good thing for her," smiled Pete. "I mean, at least she gets to live like a kid again..and some of us kind of want that."

"I guess..bein' a kid again is okay...I'm wike a kid anyway even when bein' a aduwt..." Sara said, looking at the ground, confusion still in her eyes.

"Just don't start gnawing on anything!" Blowhole snapped. Sara giggled. "Ok, Bwowy!"

"Ugh" Blowhole facepalmed.

Sara grinned.

"get to work on that machine!" Blowhole snapped at the lobsters.

The lobsters nodded and began working.

Sara sighed and looked at Blowhole. "I'm bored!" "Too bad," Blowhole rolled his eyes. He then started to exit the room. Sara followed instantly.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"goin' with you!"

"why?"

the puppy shrugged. "I dunno"

Blowhole facepalmed. "oh boy"

"hey, hey Bwowy, can we pway a game?" Sara jumped up and down excitedly.

"No"

"pwease?"

"No!"

"Pweeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaseeeee?" the puppy asked, giving him the puppy eyes. Blowhole blinked. Usually, when Sara gave him the puppy eyes, they never worked. But now..god, his heart was melting. Since her eyes were alittle bigger, it made it much cuter.

"PWEASE let's pway a game?" Sara said.

Blowhole sighed. "Ugh, fine"

"Yay!" squealed Sara, bouncing around happily.

Blowhole sighed. "so... what game did you, uh..." he sighed again. "... have in mind Sara?"

"Hide 'n seek!" Sara yelped. Blowhole had dreaded to hear those words.

"Ugh" he cringed, sighing again. "all right..."

"I hide first!" Sara yelled, giggling. "You won't fine me Bwowhole!"

"Covuh yo' eyes!" Sara squealed. Blowhole rolled his eye. "Fine." He covered his good eye with his flipper. "Now, count to ten!" Sara grinned.

"oh geeze..." Blowhole grumbled to himself before he started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

Sara snickered and ran off.

"..5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Blowhole finished. He uncovered his eyes. "Ok! I'm coming...god, I can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled, as he began to search around the lair. He had no luck minutes later.

"Yeesh! Where did this kid g-" he started. He suddenly yelped in surprise and his scooter shot back alittle when Sara ended up falling out of the lairs ceiling. There was a loose piece of medal that went up into the attic of the HQ, which was a perfect hiding place.

Sara's fall was stopped halfway, as some wires were wrapped around her. She giggled. "Guess you found me.." she said. Blowhole rolled his eyes. "Oh brother.." he reached up with both flippers to help untangle her. She suddenly swatted his flippers away, giggling. "Dun do that! That tickles!" she giggled.

""stop squirming...!" Blowhole snapped.

Sara just kept giggling like mad. "q-quit it Bwowy, HAHAHAHA!"

Blowhole growled. "Ugh! Fine!" he crossed his flippers in frustration. A few seconds later, a smirk spread on his face.

Sara's ears flattened against her head. "No..no no!" she tried to get free on her own, but to no avail.

"come here!" Blowhole said, finally managing to untangle the puppy form the wires.

Sara giggled. "You found me!" her tail wagged. "You better at hide and seek then i thought!"

"Honestly!" Blowhole smiled. "I'm the one who built this HQ anyway.." Sara nodded. "Twue...what was the evil smirk fow?"

"Oooooohhhh nothing," Blowhole smiled, starting to lightly tickle the puppies stomach. "EEP!" Sara yelped, trying to bat his flipper away.

Larry happened to notice this and nudged Moe. the lobsters snickered.

Blowhole spotted them in the corner of his eye. "What?!" he snapped.

"Ooooh nothing," smiled Larry. Blowhole just glared. Sara snickered at this.

"Whatever," Blowhole scowled, putting Sara back on the ground. When the lobsters left, Sara instantly said, "Ok! Your tuwn to hide!"

Blowhole sighed, bored of the game now. "Fine." Sara giggled, and quickly covered her eyes.

The hours went by fast, and soon, it was nighttime. The lobsters realized that the ray wouldn't be fixed at the time, and they would have to work on it all night. "I'm going to bed," Blowhole grumbled, heading to his room. "I'm not tired!" giggled Sara.

"Too bad. You're going to bed anyway."

Sara frowned. "Nuuuhhhhh! I don't wannaa!"

"Too bad," Blowhole said, picking her up and carrying her to her room. He put her on her bed. "Alright. Goodnight." He left her room instantly, turning off her bedroom light as he did.

Sara swallowed. Her being turned back into a puppy brought back her fear of the dark. "It's just the dark.." she said, getting under her covers and laying her head on her pillow. "Nothing scawy is gonna happen.."

2 hours passed by slowly. But Sara still couldn't sleep. She was hesitant, but she jumped down from her bed, quickly went out into the hallway and headed to Blowhole's room.

The dolphin was sound asleep. Sara swallowed, and walked over to the bed. She wasn't big enough to shove him awake like how she did months ago. "Bwowy!" she whimpered. "Wake uuup!"

Blowhole growled alittle as he stirred before finally waking up. _"What?!_ I'm sleeping here!" he snapped. Sara frowned, her ears flattening against her head. "Sowwy..I'm scared.." she said slowly. Blowhole blinked, before remembering that this had happened not very long ago.

"Ugh..this again?" he asked, obviously tired of the situation. "I'm just scared of the dark," Sara said. "Can...can I sweep with you?" Tears of fear formed in the puppies dark brown eyes.

Blowhole groaned. "No!"

"Pleeaaaseee?" Sara whimpered.

"_NO!_"

Sara continued whimpering. "UGH! Fine!" Blowhole growled, tired of the whimpering. A smile appeared on the wolves face.

Sara backed up a bit, before springing up onto the dolphins bed. "Ack!" Blowhole yelped as the puppy jumped on him. "Sowwy," Sara smiled sheepishly. "Whatever," Blowhole sighed, laying back on his pillows. "Just go to sleep." He closed his eye, wanting to go back to sleep.

He froze and his eye widened in surprise when he felt movement on him. Sara had crawled on top of him, and curled up onto his chest, her tail wrapped around her. He looked at her, blinking in surprise.

"'Night, Bwowy," the puppy said, her eyes closing tiredly. The dolphin was quiet for a moment before smiling alittle. "Yeah..goodnight," he said, laying back on his pillows.

Sara felt comfort just from being with him. He normally wasn't this nice toward her, nor was he this generous.

But the one thing that comforted her more was the sound of his hearbeat.

It reminded her of listening to her mothers heartbeat when she really _used _to be a puppy. It would always lull her to sleep. Blowhole had a similar heartbeat..though it wasn't her mothers, it was still comforting.

A few minutes later, the wolf and dolphin finally fell asleep.

...

Sara groaned as she woke up hours later. "Ugh..what a weird dream..I dreamt I got turned back into a puppy..." It took her a few seconds to fully remember the other day. "Oh great," she grumbled. "Now I gotta deal with it again for a while..."

It was early morning, as the clock on the wall showed. The comfort from the night before still hadn't left her, though she felt more tired. She yawned a bit, before realizing she felt different.

It wasn't the fact that she was still laying on Blowhole (she was surprised by this at first, as she had forgotten she came in the room last night), but..she felt..bigger. And she just had noticed that her voice was a bit deeper than how it was yesterday. She frowned and turned to look at herself, careful not to wake up Blowhole. Sara was surprised to see that her body had grown back to the size of an adult wolves.

_'Huh..' _she thought, examining herself. _'Guess it wasn't a permanent effect...' _She smiled.

She yawned again. She wanted to get up and get the day started, but..she still felt like laying down. Sara was hesitant before picking herself up so she was off Blowhole, walking up a bit, and laying back down so her head was rested underneath his chin.

She was surprised that he hadn't waken up from her weight change, but she was glad he didn't. She felt comfort from his chest rising up and down from breathing.

Sara froze when she felt his right flipper suddenly wrap around her tightly. She swallowed nervously. Did he wake up? No...it sounded like he was still asleep. Sara exhaled slowly in relief as she nuzzled up to him.

She closed her eyes, the sound of Blowhole's heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep.

...

**I got lazy at the end of this as you can see xD**

**I love how I just suck at sappy endings xD**


End file.
